Abstract Since the 1990s, internet-based applications have rapidly become an essential pillar of modern healthcare. Internet-based research and internet-based health applications are ideal mechanisms for promoting public and personalized hearing health, and internet applications are essential for the advancement and improvement of audiology care for children and adults. Following a successful 1st International Meeting on Internet & Audiology held in October 2014 at Linkping University, Sweden and a 2nd fruitful meeting in September 2015 at the Eriksholm Research Centre, Snekkersten Denmark, the 3rd International Meeting on Internet & Audiology will be held at the University of Louisville (Louisville, KY) July 27-28, 2017. This 2-day conference will focus on four major themes; each theme will be introduced by a keynote speaker: 1) Barriers and facilitators to the implementation of telepractice, 2) Methodology of internet-based research and service delivery, 3) Big data, and 4) Ethical issues related to internet-based research and service delivery. These topics will be covered in four half- day sessions composed of keynote talks, podium presentations, poster presentations, panel discussions and demonstration sessions. This small meeting (up to 100 attendees) will allow for interaction and networking. The specific aims of the conference are to: 1) Bring together researchers and clinicians (both in-person and online) from around the world to discuss research activities (past, present, and future) in terms of needs, design, and implementation, in the areas of internet-based audiology research and internet-based clinical care; 2) Promote future research in the area of internet and audiology via podium and poster presentations, panel discussions, hands-on activities, networking opportunities, and through the provision of early-career investigator and graduate student travel awards; and 3) Disseminate findings from the conference in a special issue of the American Journal of Audiology as an additional method to promote further research. There are several important aspects of the meeting. First, the keynote speakers will be diverse in experience in hearing healthcare (two keynotes) and from other healthcare fields (two keynotes). Second, the scientific and planning committee members have a broad range of internet-based research experience related to pediatric and adult audiology. Third, travel awards will be provided for early-career investigators and PhD students; a subset of awards will be dedicated to applicants from underrepresented groups. Recipients will be selected in order to promote high quality research and create a diverse representation of attendees and presenters. Fourth, a portion of the meeting will be available by livestream to100 remote attendees in order to promote research and collaboration with a wider audience who are unable to attend in person.